devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dumary Island
"The Vie de Marii are a clan of human/demon hybrids that protect the peoples of Dumary Island."1 This does not seem to be substantiated by the game or the story summary from the game booklet. Where is this from? IIRC, Vi Du Marli/Vi De Marii/Dumary are all different pronunciations of the island's name, and have nothing to do with the people who inhabit it. -- 23:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) (Moses) ::The priests of these cults were known as “guardians” and were sometimes called upon to protect the gods and their worshipers. Many were the legends of guardians who had borrowed the power of their own gods to defeat enemy gods. One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from “the outside” to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. ::Matier: Oh, yes. We are the guardians of... this land, Vie de Marli. Our clan once fought against the demons with Sparda. Son of Sparda... we must ask this favor, of you... You see, there's a man who's transformed our land into a demon's paradise; his name is Arius. ::Lucia: ...I thought I was a descendant of the clan that protects Vie de Marli... the ones who have the blood of the devils... But, the truth is... I was created by Arius! ::You're right, I guess. The only two times it mentions the Vie, it mentions the half-human hybrids, so I guess I just let it run together in my mind.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) They should have put that as an important sub-topic underneath Dumary Island including members, like with the Order of the Sword. You see what I'm sayin'? They should have put that as an important sub-topic underneath Dumary Island including members, like with the Order of the Sword. You see what I'm sayin'? Plus it is "Vie de Marli", for those who forgot to spell that correctly, or they just sucked at spelling.Don't cha judge me! 20:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's spelled both ways.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Uroboros notes For this goal, he comes to Dumary Island decades ago and have his company (being one of the most powerful companies in the world) to build their official city (now called Uroboros City) along with their own headquarters in the form of a trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper, a factory and an oil rig on the upper east side of Dumary Island. And he dos that under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; the truth he and the Uroboros Corporation does all that, only in search for the legendary Arcana now officialy called Uroboros City Uroboros Uroboros aka Uroboros Corporation (Uroboros Corp.) is an international public enterprise that began spreading throughout some many other countries including those within the modern day Americas, aggressively with it's own many mining and construction companies since itself have first started out as a mining/construction company many years ago at the half of the 20th century before it came to Dumary Island. They have originally made their official logo for them to be recognized by the whole world with an iconic image of a dark blueish, fierce falcon with long sharp wings. In order to proceed with it's work, it began buying up any land that had many ancient ruins. Before long, the Uroboros company and its clandestine people began to be criticized and even accused by the media and scholars for destroying landmarks in spite of itself being one of the most powerful companies on Earth. Although in fact that Uroboros has been given some government contracts from governments of other nations to own whatever the industry needed for funding, construction, research, and security such as owning weapons and vehicles including military tanks and helicopters. And they're also into everything including technology (telecommunications/computers, concealed/defense system, fire prevention system, power system, security system, and aeronautics). And also into science including chemistry, and genetics (which also explains the creation of Arius' voluptuous and skillful bodyguards called the Secretaries). Concerning the CEO and founder of Uroboros Corporation, Arius, it is rumored that he has a profound knowledge of archaeology and ancient civilizations. Some say that the fact that his company is digging around ancient ruins somewhere on Dumary Island and his knowledge of these old cultures are related. In fact, some of these rumors were true, though Arius actually studied the occult as well and gain his own supernatural powers from reseaching and learning the ways of the dark arts, thus indeed making himself a full fledge sorceror indeed. To other people including the fabled Vie de Marli clan (protectors of Dumary Island), underneath the facade of a legitimate multinational conglomerate and a profitable organization, Uroboros Corporation is nothing more than a future corporate dictactorship and even a dangerous conspiracy of ruthless men and women, with its owner and leader Arius as a callous robber baron and a power hungry sorceror who seeks to conquer the modern-day world. Uroboros City Years later, Uroboros Corporation came to Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas, in spite of their opposition with the Vie de Marli clan, the protectors of Dumary Island. And thus they began to construct their own city (now officially called Uroboros City) on the upper grounds on the west side of the island, built around their headquarters called the "Skyscraper Sanctum", a immense modern skyscraper with four trivalent, twin office towers (communications/computers, concealed/defense system, fire prevention system, infirmary, laboratory, library, hallways, lobbies, power system, security system, workshop, and 4 penthouses) combined and connected by both a more-modern looking pyramid (lobby and living space) on the ground floor below, and a diamond-shaped building block on the top of the building complex which act somewhat as support towers as well. Also inside the "diamond" on the building lies a secret ceremonial chamber where Arius may have focused his efforts into harnessing his magical powers while performing some rituals and practicing his sorcery there before moving forward with his new plans on Dumary Isand. Alongside their most prized "creation", they also built one of their own factories (telecommunications/computers, concealed/defense system, fire prevention system, hangar, infirmary, laboratory, library, living space, power system, security system, and workshop) placed with its underground train station that lies directly to an off-shore oil rig on the island. It may have seems like a magnificent present day metropolis fitted to be one of the biggest and greatest cities on the planet, Uroboros City underneath its modern architecture with its cold and forboding appearance hides such dark secrets and weird, hidden activities (such as flying mutant harpies and ancient goat-like devils running amok on the city streets, huge simian-like beasts and small monkey-like fiends both act as the Uroboros Corporation's "enforcers", secret experiments and illegal projects held in Uroboros' factories, and machines being possessed by strange phantom parasites) that its designers and creators, the Uroboros Corporation themselves, will do everything in their power to bury those secrets. Seeking the Power of Argosax The Uroboros Corporation as they told the whole world that the intention for their stay on Dumary Island was to explore and investigate the island's mountains under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's interiors; however their true purpose was to search for and recover the legendary treasure of Dumary Island known as the Arcanas. And in doing so, they intent to serve their leader Arius's plan: to perform a summoning ritual using the power of these mystical relics, to awaken an ancient evil known only as Argosax and steal his power. With their president Arius as a new god with unspeakable powers, Uroboros Corp. would no longer be just an average corporation but a brand new empire of corrupt human beings with demonic powers that will bring the entire Earth to its knees. Fortunately their plan backfired and they failed. All because of the ancient clan of human priests with demon blood known as Vie de Marli including Matier and her daughter Lucia with the help of the devil hunter Dante. They and their people fought back and reclaim their homeland from the evil corporate conspiracy when Dante ruined Arius' immortality-inducing ceremony by switching one of the Arcanas with his two-sided coin and fought the evil businessman in battle before he shot him point blank. But later, the portal to the Demon World has partially open when the towers of the Skyscraper Sanctum were hit by a beam of energy and activated and slowly moving away from the pyramid beneath them, to only become seperate and the diamond block on the top of the building was no more as it may have been completely sucked into the Netherworld because of the portal was unstable. all that happened because of the ritual at the solar eclipse, even though the ceremony was incomplete. After the doorway to the dark realm was closed when Dante entered it to face the impartially-summoned Argosax, Arius suddenly came back from beyond the grave and remerged as a ferocious undead demon he had been transmutated into. Now he's hellbent on revenge against not only Dante for killing him, but also the one person who was his defected former "creation" Chi (X). But Lucia (now her true name) continues to face her 'creator' and sworn enemy alone. Then he went under another and yet hideous transformation into a most twisted beast whose appearance was the most unsightly of devils before facing Lucia in a destroyed rift within the citystreets. But still Lucia fought back and put this abomination to an end. And so, the corrupt madman Arius was finally dead, and his industrial empire Uroboros Corporation was no more.